kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Eon
:For the A.R. World version, see and his Bujin counterpart, see . ( ) |gender = Male |casts = Logan Lerman |motif = Barcode, Ten, Decade (Decade) Bullet Ant (TheAnt) |type = Anti-Hero/Hero |label = Kamen Rider Decade Kamen Rider TheAnt |label2 = Kamen Rider Decade Kamen Rider TheAnt |complex2 = }} |-|1= |-|2= Adam Winters is Kamen Rider Decade, who is one of the supporting characters of the . Personality Adam is very ambitious, ruthless, charming, cheerful, kind, caring, brave, charismatic, selfless, hyperactive, enthusiastic, sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid-back demeanor, and has earned the respect of most people, making jokes about needy every situation, even in the face of certain death, to the annoyance of both friends and enemies. His reasons for this vary: either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation, or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is during a crisis. It is generally agreed, however, that whenever a life is in danger, he will stop telling jokes, and become serious and demanding when the situation called for it. He regularly used his name as a threat, which only rarely worked, despite his apparent expectations. Adam is told by many people that is brave such as friends, family, strangers and even his enemies. He also states that he has "brooding" look, that always branded him a rebel. It is mentioned that even though he is smart, he doesn't always see the obvious even when it is right in front of him, such as people's feelings and what they are trying to see indirectly. His selflessness and sense of duty causes him to try and shoulder the burden alone rather than involve others, whether he can carry that burden or not. This altruism intensifies the guilt he feels for his role in deaths that follow him. While generally calm and composed, he is prone to making poor judgement during emotional turmoil. He occasionally relapsed though. He tended to keep a massive smile on his face and simply enjoyed his journeys through multiverse. Adam is willing go to extreme lengths to save those close to him, caring a great deed for his family and friends. He is also shown a merciful and compassionate nature, consistently extending an offer to help even his most dangerous enemies before putting a stop to their evil deeds. However, when his patience reached its limit or his enemies were duplicitous, they received no mercy or second chances. He would also try to avoid harming those who were not in control of their actions, as well as defend them from their captors or those who would cause them further harm. However, when defeating the enemy would cost him his own life, he was much more hesitant, unless it meant saving a friend. He is a strong willed individual, whatever obstacles that comes his way, if it's relationships, being misunderstood, or someone dying in his watch, he always gets back up. His indomitable will and don't give up attitude usually pushed him to do amazing feats. Despite being considered a good person, he didn't think of himself as one, seeming more susceptible to changes in personality; he grew more vicious, unforgiving, and developed a short temper when he didn't have company to restrain his dark side. He also has a capacity for righteous anger, particularly when his friends are threatened or at risk, and when driven by his anger, he will not hesitate to strike down those who opposed him. He felt profound regret for the deaths he'd seen. His keen sense of loss led him to empathise with those who had also suffered, and feel driven to prevent death and destruction wherever possible, having a hard time accepting failure. Many people noted the reason he required a friend is to keep him from succumbing to his darker side. Powers and Abilities Adam has a wide range of skills, and has repeatedly shown himself to be at peak levels of physical and mental condition. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Adam possesses a very sharp mind, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He is extremely intelligence, as he quickly showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. He is able to analyze environments and predict every inch of it. He has an advanced knowledge of physics, and developed several of Decade's accessories on his own. :*'Enhanced Memory:' Given his extraordinary level of knowledge and understanding of science, he most likely possesses an eidetic or photographic memory, which allows him to process and utilize his vast intelligence effectively. :*'Genius Physicist:' Adam has an advanced knowledge of physics, having finished a difficult physics test with perfect results. :*'Genius Engineer:' Adam has built the majority of Decade's accessories on his own. :*'Master Tactician/Master Detective:' Adam is also a capable tactician, observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial artist:' Adam is considerably very skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist. His style shows advanced skill in wing chun, systema, taekwondo, capoeira, kali, muay thai, boxing, hapkido, judo, ninjutsu, karate, krav maga, silat, wrestling and sambo. :*'Master Weaponry:' Adam is proficient in handling any melee weapon or firearm such as Gun, Bo-Staff, Knife, Tomahawk, Kunai and also Sword. *'Free Running/Acrobatics:' Adam is an accomplished acrobat, capable of scaling buildings, and running from rooftop to rooftop with ease. He is maneuverable and graceful, able to pursue and outrun a target in various types of terrains. His skills allow him to fluidly dodge and attack from different directions without losing balance. *'Game Proficiency:' Adam is highly adept in the field of video gaming, both in creative concept and actual practice. He is a masterful gamer with gaming skills formidable enough to see through the loopholes and weaknesses of every game and figuring out the methods of clearing them. These skills are greatly enhanced when he enters a state of emotional rage or frustration. *'Indomitable Will:' A driven and determined person, Adam is nearly fearless and almost never gives up under most situations. He possess the ability to withstand the temptation of free wishes that the Imagin offers and can expel them whenever he is in consciousness. He is also resisted to telepaths who can read and control his mind, as well as most methods of brainwashing. *'Stealth Expert:' Adam is very elusive. He can sneak in and out of most guarded buildings without being detected, follow his targets for long periods of time unnoticed, and quickly disappear from sight even in broad daylight. *'Polylingual:' Adam can speak many languages, including French and Japanese. *'Telepathy:' Adam can read the thoughts and memories of others, and remotely communicate with them. He also has the ability to manipulate upper brain functions, enabling him to render others unconscious and can erase, alter or restore their memories. *'Accelerated Healing:' Adam heals faster than humans to the point of completely healing from a near-fatal wound within a day. His healing ability is so advanced that he can completely regrow lost limbs within a short amount of time. *'Data Mimicry:' Adam can travel through the cyberspace by transforming into computer data. *'Teleportation:' Adam can teleport himself for simple travel or evade incoming assaults. *'Dream Walking:' Adam can enter anyone's dreams to communicate with them. *'Mediumship:' Adam can see and communicate with souls. *'Resurrection:' If people still remember him, he can be resurrected from the dead. *'Interdimensional Travel:' An otherworldly human himself, Adam can travel within worlds via . *' Abilities:' Due to having no real home of his own, whenever Adam travels to another world, he takes on a role within it, granting him different abilities as well as all necessary needs to take on that role (IE clothes, documents etc.). Among these abilities are: :*' Interpretation:' Adam can understand and speak the Gurongi language. :*' and Knowledge:' Adam has knowledge of the Unknown and the Agito Seed. :*' Travel:' Adam can enter and survive within the without the need of an . Normal humans would usually be dead once they tried to return to the real world. :*' Empowerment:' Adam has the ability to use the Ongekibou, as shown using it in a pair of . :*' Vision:' Adam can see any when they are in Clock Up, which is supposedly impossible to be sighted by normal humans due to them moving at the near lightspeed. :*'Temporal Protection:' Even after a timeline paradox, Adam's mind and physical appearance retained it's original state. :*'Violin Knowledge:' Adam has a talent of playing a violin solo similar to those of and . :*'Culinary Knowledge:' Adam is a talent cook with many praising his culinary skills in various styles. :*' Travel:' Adam can enter the Underworld without the need of an engage wizard ring. :*' Interpretation:' Adam can understand and speak the Femushinmu language. :*' Immunity:' Adam is immunity to slowdown allowing him to ignore the time distortions a Roidmude emits when active, even when multiple time distortion effects occur. :*'Astral Perception:' Adam can see Gamma when they are invisible. :*'Medical Knowledge:' Adam has a talent in medical care. :*'Pause Bypass:' Adam can bypass the pause ability used by Cronus, similar to Hyper Muteki. Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 192 cm *'Rider Weight:' 83 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 4 tons *'Kicking Power': 8 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 25 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 6 seconds Decade can transform into any previous Kamen Rider with access to that respective Rider's powers and weapons. - Kamen Rides= With the ''' card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider 1. - 2= 2''' With the ''' card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider 2. - V3= V3 With the card. - Riderman= Riderman With the card, Decade transforms into Riderman. - X= X''' With the ''' card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider X, wielding the . - Amazon= Amazon With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Amazon. - Stronger= Stronger With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Stronger. - Skyrider= Skyrider With the card, Decade transforms into Skyrider. - Super-1= Super-1 With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Super-1. - ZX= ZX With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider ZX. - Black= Black With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Black. - Black RX= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Black RX, wielding the . - Robo= Robo Rider With the Black RX Robo Rider card, Decade transforms into Black RX's Robo Rider, wielding the . - Bio= Bio Rider With the Black RX Bio Rider card, Decade transforms into Black RX's Bio Rider, wielding the . }} - Shin= Shin With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Shin, but it is never seen in the series. - ZO= ZO With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider ZO, but it is never seen in the series. - J= J''' With the ''' card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider J, but it is never seen in the series. }} - Heisei Riders= Like the Showa Riders, Kamen Rider Decade can transform into any of the 20 Heisei Era Kamen Riders and their forms, with the exception of their most powerful forms. With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Kuuga's Mighty Form. - Dragon= Dragon Form With the Kuuga Dragon Form card, Decade assumes Kuuga's Dragon Form, wielding the . - Pegasus= Pegasus Form With the Kuuga Pegasus Form card, Decade assumes Kuuga's Pegasus Form, wielding the . Adam does not suffer from the same sensory overload that was depicted in the original series. - Titan= Titan Form With the Kuuga Titan Form card, Decade assumes Kuuga's Titan Form, wielding the . }} - Agito= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Agito's Ground Form. - Storm= Storm Form With the Agito Storm Form card, Decade assumes Agito's Storm Form, wielding the . - Flame= Flame Form With the Agito Flame Form card, Decade assumes Agito's Flame Form, wielding the . }} - Ryuki= Ryuki With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Ryuki. Decade can also travel through mirrors like the original Ryuki. - Faiz= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Faiz, wielding the . - Axel= Axel Form With the Faiz Axel Form card, Decade assumes Faiz's Axel Form. While in the original series, this form moved at the speed of sound for only 10 seconds, Decade's version allows him to match the Worms and the ZECT Riders' Clock Up system which moves at the . }} - Blade= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Blade's Ace Form, wielding the . - Jack= Jack Form With the Blade Jack Form card, Decade assumes Blade's Jack Form. }} - Hibiki= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Hibiki. - Kurenai= Kurenai Form With the Hibiki Kurenai Form card, Decade assumes Hibiki's Kurenai Form. }} - Kabuto= With the Kabuto Masked Form card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Kabuto's Masked Form. - Rider= Rider Form With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Kabuto's Rider Form, wielding the . }} - Den-O= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O's Sword Form, wielding the . - Rod= Rod Form With the Den-O Rod Form card, Decade assumes into Den-O's Rod Form. - Ax= Ax Form With the Den-O Ax Form card, Decade assumes Den-O's Ax Form. - Gun= Gun Form With the Den-O Gun Form card, Decade assumes into Den-O's Gun Form. - Wing= Wing Form With the Den-0 Wing Form card, Decade assumes into Den-O's Wing Form. }} - Kiva= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Kiva's Kiva Form. - Garulu= Garulu Form With the Kiva Garulu Form card, Decade assumes Kiva's Garulu Form, wielding the . - Basshaa= Basshaa Form With the Kiva Basshaa Form card, Decade assumes Kiva's Basshaa Form, wielding the . - Dogga= Dogga Form With the Kiva Dogga Form card, Decade assumes Kiva's Dogga Form, wielding the . }} - G= G''' With the ''' card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider G, wielding the . }} - Phase 2= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Double's CycloneJoker Form. - OOO= OOO With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider OOO's Tatoba Combo, wielding the . - Fourze= Fourze With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Fourze's Base States. - Wizard= Wizard With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard's Flame Style, wielding the . - Gaim= Gaim With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Gaim's Orange Arms, wielding the . - Drive= Drive With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Drive's Type Speed, wielding the and . - Ghost= Ghost With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Ghost's Ore Damashii, wielding the . - Ex-Aid= Ex-Aid With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's Level 2, wielding the . - Build= Build With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Build's RabbitTank Form, wielding the . - Amazon Omega= Amazon Omega With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Amazon Omega. }} }} - }} - Complete= Complete Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 199 cm *'Rider Weight': 102 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 12 tons *'Kicking Power': 16 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters '|コンプリートフォーム|Konpurīto Fōmu}} is the final form of Decade that is able to manipulate the power of other Riders' final forms, accessed through the K-Touch once he regains the powers of all of the Heisei Kamen Riders. Referred to as the "King of the Rider Worlds", he wears the Decade Complete Kamen Ride Card on his helmet, embedded in the Decade Crown, and the others' Kamen Ride Cards on his chest. When Complete Form features the most powerful forms of the Heisei Kamen Riders on the cards, this version of Complete Form is called . - Super= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 202 cm *'Rider Weight': 118 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 20 tons *'Kicking Power': 25 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 16 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 7.8 seconds Warrior Form is the evolved form of Decade. In this form, Deceade's power has increased exponentially, making him stronger than most Kamen Riders. However, his speed and jumping height are visibly affected due to its bulky armor. As a trade-off, this set of armor sports impressive defensive power, which is enough for him to withstand the firepower of dozens of monsters with no ill effect. - Guardian= Guardian Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 202 cm *'Rider Weight:' 114 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 68 tons *'Kicking Power': 75 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 65 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 1.1 seconds Guardian Form is true form of Decade's Warrior Form, as well as his ultimate form. While this form appears different to Decade's original form, it is drastically stronger, both possessing greater combat capability, and the ability to summon and utilize any Rider Weapon. As an added bonus, he is capable of doing this multiple times to summon different weapons, simultaneously if necessary, which can also allow him to fire off the summoned weapons as projectiles against the enemy. }} - Special= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 192 cm *'Rider Weight': 83 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 5 tons *'Kicking Power': 10 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 30 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 5 seconds Decade assumes his dark rider form called . This form is Decade's false final transformation into the destroyer of worlds, with the eyes assuming a more sinister appearance, and the normally yellow Signal Pointer (the light on Decade's helmet) is violet. While this form appears similar to Decade's normal form, it is drastically stronger, both possessing greater combat capability and able to use Attack Ride cards such as Clock Up without having to transform into the associated Rider first. This form is apparently no longer accessible as Adam's "role" as a destroyer was fulfilled and then negated with the survival of the Multiverse and restoration of the primary Kamen Rider Universe. - Level 1= Level 1 Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 181 cm *'Rider Weight:' 137 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 8 tons *'Kicking Power': 12 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 30 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 7.6 seconds Level 1 is Decade's default, super deformed form. This form is extremely agile, capable of rolling, somersaulting and bouncing off of walls. It is used to battle Bugster-infected humans and is the only way to separate the Bugster from its host. Level 1 is physically stronger than default, possessing exactly 4 more tons of Punching Power and 4 tons more Kicking Power, but is unwieldy in combat with a more precise foe, and slower than default. This form's finisher is the : Decade covers his right foot in magenta energy before leaping into the air, and delivering a kick to the enemy. }} }} - TheAnt= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 192 cm *'Rider Weight:' 127 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 8 tons *'Kicking Power': 10 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 22 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 8.6 seconds is TheAnt's strong, heavily armored, but less offensive form resembling an anthill. This is the default form until the rider rotates TheAnt Zecter around the wrist to initiate the Cast Off command. - Rider= Rider Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 192 cm *'Rider Weight:' 92 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 4 tons *'Kicking Power': 8 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 38 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 6.1 seconds *'Rider Kick Finisher:' 20 tons *'Clock Up Speed:' Speed of Light. is TheAnt's sleeker, faster, and more offensive form which morely resembles the ant motif. In this form TheAnt can initiate the Clock Up command to travel at the speed of light. By pressing a button on TheAnt Zecter, the Rider Pinch tachyon-powered punch is activated, allowing the user to cut through a Worm with the pinchers on the TheAnt Zecter. }} }} Equipment Devices * - Decade's transformation device. * - Gives Decade the powers of pervious Kamen Riders, depending on which card used. * - Decade's personal smartphone that can transform into Machine Decader or any Rider Machine. * - Decade's mini-support robots. * - Decade's device that allows him to transform into Complete Form. * - A ticket system that allows for operation of the DecaLiner. * - A stethoscope-like device. * - TheAnt's transformation device. * - TheAnt's transformation brace. * - A device that deploys minidrones. Weapons * - Decade's personal weapon. * - Decade's firearm weapon. * - Weapons of past Kamen Riders accessed through Kamen Ride, Form Ride, and Attack Ride cards. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: X. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Black RX. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Black RX Robo. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Black RX Bio. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kuuga Dragon. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kuuga Pegasus. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kuuga Titan. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Agito Storm. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Agito Flame. :* - Decade's summoned Contract Monster as Kamen Ride: Ryuki, accessed through Attack Ride: Advent. ::* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Ryuki, accessed through Attack Ride: Sword Vent. ::* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Ryuki, accessed through Attack Ride: Strike Vent. ::* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Ryuki, accessed through Attack Ride: Guard Vent. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Faiz. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Blade. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Hibiki, accessed through Attack Ride: Ongekibou Rekka. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Kabuto. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Den-O. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kiva Garulu. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kiva Basshaa. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kiva Dogga. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: G. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: OOO. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Wizard. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Gaim. :* and - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Drive. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Ghost. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Ex-Aid. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Build. * s - Unique weapons transformed from past Kamen Riders through the Final Form Ride cards. :* - Transformed from Kuuga via Final Form Ride: Kuuga Gouram. ::* - Transformed from Kuuga Ultimate Form via Final Form Ride: Ultimate Kuuga Gouram. ::* - Transformed from Kuuga via Final Form Ride: Kuuga Ball. :* - Transformed from Agito via Final Form Ride: Agito Tornador. :* - Transformed from Ryuki via Final Form Ride: Ryuki Dragreder. :* - Transformed from Faiz via Final Form Ride: Faiz Blaster. :* - Transformed from Blade via Final Form Ride: Blade Blade. :* - Transformed from Hibiki via Final Form Ride: Hibiki Ongekiko. :* - Transformed from Kabuto via Final Form Ride: Zecter Kabuto. :* - Transformed from Den-O via Final Form Ride: Den-O Momotaros. :* - Transformed from Kiva via Final Form Ride: Kiva Arrow. * - TheAnt's personal weapon. Vehicles * - Decade's Rider Machine. :* - Alternative machine form accessed through Attack Ride card as Kamen Ride: Faiz or the Decade Phone. :* - Alternative machine form accessed through the Decade Phone. :* - Alternative machine form accessed through the Decade Phone. :* - Alternative machine form accessed through the Decade Phone. * - A heavily-armed combat motorcycle stolen from . * - TheAnt's Rider Machine. * - Decade's personal train. Category:Superjokertv Category:Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Non human riders Category:Card Riders Category:Ex-Aid Riders